


Taking Chances

by hanbeans



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bobjun - Freeform, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeans/pseuds/hanbeans
Summary: Bobby has it all –  an amazing set of friends, a happy family (and a mother who cooks so damn well), the basketball team (where he’s the freaking captain by the way), a championship for his third playing year, fame (which he didn’t want to admit because he believed that people only knew him because he was Junhoe’s best friend), and of course, Koo Junhoe, his best friend since they were little kids playing hide and seek in the streets.





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anj ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anj+%E2%99%A1).



> My first attempt at writing angst. I hope you like it! Also, please support all the entries for the #JunbobFicsParty2019! Happy Junbob Month! :'>

            Bobby has it all –  an amazing set of friends, a happy family (and a mother who cooks so damn well), the basketball team (where he’s the freaking captain by the way), a championship for his third playing year, fame (which he didn’t want to admit because he believed that people only knew him because he was Junhoe’s best friend), and of course, Koo Junhoe, his best friend since they were little kids playing hide and seek in the streets.

            Bobby and Junhoe lost contact for a few years. When they finished ninth grade, Junhoe’s family decided that it was best for them to move to Seoul since Mr. Koo’s job is located there and Yejin was going to a college in Seoul anyway. It was hard for the Bobby and Junhoe to separate since they were together everyday doing random things – studying in their favorite café, playing at the arcade place near their school, eating ramen at the convenience store, or even just hanging out in Bobby or Junhoe’s house and watching reruns of their favorite shows.

            Because they were young and cellphones really weren’t a thing for people their age back then, there was no way for them to communicate. Bobby spent his remaining days in high school trying to fit in different friend groups, but no one made him happy like Junhoe did. On the other hand, Junhoe found it easy to fit in since he was recruited by the swim team the moment he transferred to his new school.

            For a few years, the two continued with their lives thinking about how the other was doing and if the other still remembered their friendship. From time to time, Bobby would hear his mom talking to Mrs. Koo over the phone and he’d enthusiastically ask if he could talk to Junhoe but he was always out, either training for a competition or studying outside.

            Two years after their move, Junhoe’s family decided to go back to their hometown to visit old friends. Junhoe didn’t want to admit, but he was nervous to go back since he hasn’t seen or talked to Bobby for two years. To his dismay, they found an empty house when they went to their address. Their old neighbors told them that Bobby’s family moved to the city since Mr. Kim was offered a job there. Junhoe’s heart sank. He didn’t know if he’d be able to see Bobby again. His mom also told him that Mrs. Kim changed his phone number and she has yet to contact her.

            With a heavy heart, Junhoe went back to Seoul and continued with his life. Fortunately, time passed very quickly since he was busy preparing for college. After a few months, he learned that he got accepted to the University of Korea, his dream school.

            Their reunion happened very unusually. Bobby was late to his class during their first day which is why he didn’t know that they had to bring a scientific calculator for an activity they were doing the next meeting. The professor told him that he needed to find one in 5 minutes or he’s going to fail the activity.

             Bobby quickly ran to the hallway and went to the first room he saw. He froze as soon as he opened the door because never in his entire life would he have thought that he’d see Koo Junhoe again. Bobby saw that Junhoe was just as shocked as him. Before he could say anything, Junhoe asked him what he was doing there, and Bobby remembered that he only had a few minutes left before the professor gives him a filing grade.

            “ _Hello, Junhoe. I missed you. Can I borrow a scientific calculator?_ ”

            Bobby was surprised by what came out of his mouth but thought that he really did miss Junhoe so what’s wrong with telling him, right? Junhoe couldn’t help but blush as he was rummaging through his backpack trying to find his calculator. Once he found it, he immediately gave it to Bobby and the latter ran quickly back to his classroom.

            Bobby and Junhoe spent their free time catching up – either over ramen or a few bottles of soju (Bobby was shocked at how big of a drinker Junhoe was). They talked and talked as if they were never separated, as if they hadn’t lost communication. Sure, there was awkwardness at first, but it all disappeared when they bonded over ramen at a convenience store and remembered all the good times they spent when they were still little.

            “ _Hey, do you wanna go grab dinner later? My parents are going to Busan to attend a friend’s wedding and Yejin won’t be home til 10 o’clock so it’s either you go with me or I’ll just starve myself to death while I wait for Yejin to bring home some food._ ” Bobby snapped out of his thoughts when Junhoe sat beside him while drinking his banana milk.

            “ _Maybe I do want you to starve to death. You’re so dramatic_.” He jokingly said to Junhoe.

            “ _Ugh, this is why I don’t trust anyone. Even my own best friend would let me starve to death! Men are trash!_ ”

            “ _You do realize that you’re a man too and when you say, ‘men are trash’, you’re actually calling yourself a trash, right?_ ” Bobby continued teasing Junhoe.

            “ _I said what I said!_ ” Junhoe shouted and looked away from Bobby.

            “ _Okay, fine! I’m going to dinner with you, but can we please skip the soju? I have an exam tomorrow morning and I don’t wanna show up with a hangover. Again._ ” Bobby seriously told Junhoe. He didn’t want that to happen again because he had to sit through an entire class trying to sit still because everything was swirling and all he wanted was to go outside and vomit.

            “ _Fine! As long as I have someone to eat dinner with._ ” Junhoe smiled at Bobby.

            You know, Bobby didn’t want to entertain the thought, but his heart skips a beat whenever Junhoe smiles at him. Bobby didn’t want to admit that the reason why he was still single was because no one made him happy as much as Junhoe did. He would never admit that he’d secretly curse whenever he sees girls (and guys tbh) swoon over Junhoe and ask him out on dates because he’d never have the courage to do so.

            He was comfortable with the way they are and the last thing he would ever want is to destroy their friendship. He didn’t want to risk losing one of the most important persons in his life. And so, for years, he tried to hide it. He convinced himself that Junhoe didn’t need to be burdened knowing that his best friend had feelings for him. Bobby convinced himself that he can…. until he couldn’t.

            It was almost 10 o’clock in the evening of February 18th when Junhoe came knocking on Bobby’s door. The latter did not know how Junhoe got in their house or who opened the door for him, but he let him in anyways.

            “ _What are you doing here, Junhoe? It’s really late and it’s damn cold outside._ ” Bobby asked Junhoe while adjusting his heater.

            “ _He finally fucking asked me, Bobby._ ” Junhoe said with the biggest smile on his face.

            “ _Who asked you what?_ ”

            “ _The captain of the football team. Kang Daniel. He asked me out on a date. FINALLY._ ” Junhoe excitedly told Bobby.

            Like the many things Bobby didn’t want to admit, he’d never tell Junhoe that his heart is breaking. He’d never tell him that he didn’t want him to date anyone else because he wanted him for himself – but Bobby isn’t selfish. He knew Junhoe deserved to be happy and he wasn’t the one to be blamed for Bobby’s heartbreak. After all, he didn’t know, and Bobby didn’t want to tell him. So, with a fake smile and a heart breaking to pieces, he said, “ _Wow! I’m happy for you. Finally, someone you’d actually want to take you out on a date._ ”

            Weeks went by so fast – the next thing Bobby knew, Junhoe and Daniel were a thing and were the talk of the campus. He still hasn’t found the chance to ask Junhoe about this because the latter was always away for training and was always busy to hang out. Today, though, Bobby decided to wait for Junhoe in their house. He missed him and he needed to confirm things with him before he goes crazy. It was 15 minutes past 8 when Junhoe got home.

            “ _Bobby? What are you doing here?_ ”

            “ _Nothing. We haven’t seen each other in 3 weeks, and I missed you._ ” Bobby smiled at Junhoe. _Damn, it feels so good to say that out loud_ , Bobby thought.

            “ _Ugh, sorry, I’ve been busy with training. I’ll just change my clothes and I’ll talk to you after._ ” Junhoe told Bobby and hurriedly went to his room to change.

            When Junhoe got back, Bobby was munching on a bag of chips and a can of his favorite soda.

            “ _So, what’s up?_ ” Junhoe asked Bobby as he was sitting beside him,

            “ _You’re what’s up. You’ve been MIA for the past few weeks and the next thing I know, you have a boyfriend?_ ”

            “ _Damn, people sure really talk fast. Sorry for not telling you. I have so much stuff going on right now so I’m sorry if we don’t see each other as often. But yeah, Daniel asked me to be his boyfriend last week._ ”

            “ _And you agreed? You’re officially dating now?_ ”

            “ _Yes. There’s no harm in trying, right? And I enjoy hanging out with him anyways so..._ ”

            Bobby swore he could hear his heart breaking. He wanted to punch himself for being a coward and for letting Junhoe go. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

            “ _That’s good! Koo Junhoe finally has a boyfriend! I’m happy for you._ ” Bobby told Junhoe. No, he wasn’t happy for him, but he didn’t want to deprive Junhoe of his own happiness. Junhoe deserved to be happy. He deserved to be loved.

            That night, Bobby went home knowing that he would forever regret the love that could’ve been, the love that should’ve been.

            Weeks passed and Bobby tried to distract himself from the pain. He trained 6 days a week and even staying as late as 10 o’clock during school days. He often met with Hanbin and Yunhyeong, and even though it hurts realizing that he’d probably never have the love that the two have, he was always happy seeing them. He also spent more time with Donghyuk and Chanwoo, his teammates, and they were either training or eating ttteokbokki at their favorite restaurant. He’d also meet up with Jinhwan from time to time to drink and talk about life since they really hadn’t spent much time together ever since Jinhwan graduated from their university.

            Bobby was doing good. He hadn’t seen Junhoe in a few weeks but they’d still casually text each other asking what the other was doing and whether they had eaten or not. Bobby sometimes wanted to go running to Junhoe whenever he’d rant that he was hungry, and he had no one to eat with but Bobby knew that it wasn’t a good idea. After all, the bruises in his heart were still far too fresh and far too painful to carry the burden of seeing Junhoe again.

            However, Bobby threw all his senses out of the window when Junhoe called him crying at 2 in the morning.

            “ _He’s a fucking bastard. How fucking dare he cheat on me!!!!_ ” Junhoe continued crying over the phone.

            To say Bobby was mad was an understatement. Bobby was furious. He wanted to find Daniel and punch his face.

            “ _Junhoe, calm down. Are you at home?_ ”

            “ _No. I’m drinking at the tteokbokki place near the school._ ”

            “ _Okay, Junhoe. Stay there, I’ll come get you._ ”

            Bobby hurriedly went to Junhoe’s rescue. He found the latter drinking by himself and crying his eyes out.

            “ _Hey Junhoe, I’m here._ ”

            “ _BOBBY!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!_ ” Junhoe, clearly drunk, hugged Bobby after seeing him.

            “ _I missed you, too but we need to go home. You’re drunk and your mother won’t like it if she saw you like this._ ”

            “ _I’m so fucking hurt, Bobby. This is the first time someone cheated on me and it really, really fucking hurts._ ” Junhoe said as he cried on Bobby’s shoulder.

            “ _I’m sorry that you had to experience that. You don’t deserve to be cheated on. I’m really gonna punch Daniel in the face when I see him._ ”

            “ _You’re a good person, you know? I didn’t contact you for weeks because Daniel didn’t want me near you again. He gets jealous whenever I try to text you. Yet here you are now, rescuing me from my misery. I missed you so much._ ”

            Bobby wanted to scream. How dare Daniel keep Junhoe from contacting him? He was in Junhoe’s life long before he came.

            “ _I’d always come to you. No matter where you are Junhoe, remember that I’d come to you. You’re that important to me._ ”

            “ _Do you ever wonder what could’ve happened if I confessed to you a few years ago? Do you ever wonder what could’ve happened if I only had the guts to admit that I liked you, Bobby?_ ”

            “ _What do you mean, Junhoe??? You…. You like me?_ ”

            “ _For 3 freaking years. You’re the only person I’ve ever really liked. I tried to distract myself and date other people, but I always come back to you. What spell did you cast on me, Bobby?_ ”

            Bobby couldn’t believe what he was hearing, partly because Junhoe’s drunk and because never in his entire life had he imagined this would ever happen to him.

            “ _Why didn’t you tell me, Junhoe?_ ”

            “ _Believe me, I wanted to. But every time I get close to telling you, I get scared of what could happen if you didn’t reciprocate my feelings. I couldn’t risk our friendship._ ”

            “ _Why did you only tell me now? I like you too, Junhoe. I really really do._ ”

            “ _Life’s a bitch, isn’t it?_ ” Junhoe said as he looked at Bobby.

            As much as Bobby wanted to continue their conversation, he realized that it was getting late and to be honest, Junhoe could’ve forgotten everything he said the next time they see each other. And so, under the stars looking down on them, Bobby smiled and tried to lock this memory in the part of his heart which could only be touched by Junhoe.

            The next morning, Bobby went on his day normally. He went to his classes, trained during the afternoon and immediately went home after their training. It was a little after seven when he received a text from Junhoe.

‘ _Hey, can we talk?_ ’

            Bobby didn’t want to assume but he knew that this could be about what happened yesterday. He saw that there was a photo attached to the message. When he opened it, he quickly realized that it was take from the swing at the part near their house. Bobby got up and quickly went to the location.

            As he was approaching the park, he saw Junhoe’s sitting on the swing and eating a hot bar.

            “ _Hey, Junhoe._ ” Bobby greeted Junhoe.

            “ _Oh, hey! Thanks for coming. Sit beside me and have a hot bar._ ”

            “ _Hmm, thanks, hot bar monster.” Junhoe laughed at Bobby’s attempt at teasing him. “What did you want to talk about?_ ” Bobby asked.

            “ _Hmm, how do I start? You know when I get drunk, I don’t remember half of the things that I did right? But yesterday, I remembered everything very, very clearly. Believe me, that wasn’t how I would’ve wanted you to know about my feelings for you but what happened, happened, right? I just wanted you to know that that wasn’t drunk Junhoe talking. I really did like you, Bobby._ ” Junhoe told Bobby.

            He didn’t know how to answer. Here was the love of his life confessing that he had feelings for him, yet his tongue was tied, and he couldn’t move, not even a little bit.

            “ _For so many times, I tried to tell you - before your games, during your birthday last year, when I got into a car accident two years ago, but I never really had the courage to do it. I was too coward, too afraid of destroying our friendship that I chose to keep it to myself._ ” Junhoe continued.

            “ _Junhoe, I can’t believe we’re both so stupid. Why did we do that to ourselves?_ ” Bobby chuckled.

            “ _Yeah, we could have had something, Bobby. I really, really believe we could have had something beautiful._ ”

            “ _Well it’s not too late, right? We could still be together. We’ll start over. Let’s finally allow ourselves to have our happy ending._ ” Bobby held Junhoe’s hands and smiled at him, but the latter only bowed his head.

            “ _I’m leaving tomorrow._ ” Junhoe said with so much pain in his voice.

            “ _W-what do you mean you’re leaving? Where are you going?_ ”

            “ _I was busy for the past few weeks because I was training for a try-out for a Japanese coach. He runs a program in Japan that’s supposed to be really, really good. Five of his students already competed in the Olympics. He saw me swim last week and told me that he wanted me to transfer to the university he’s coaching in and he wants me there as soon as possible._ ”

            “ _You’re m-moving to Japan?_ ”

            “ _You know it has been my lifelong dream to compete in the Olympics, Bobby. I know that I’m probably still too far from that dream, but I need to do whatever it takes to get there._ ”

            “ _But this is all too sudden…._ ” Bobby looked away, he didn’t want Junhoe to see him so close to tearing up.

            “ _I know. Even my mom was shocked too. I’ll be moving with my mom but Yejin and my dad are staying here until my dad’s contract with his job expires and then they’ll follow._ ”

            Bobby was at loss for words. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

            “ _I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have confessed when I know I was gonna leave but you know that I can’t control what I say when I’m drunk._ ” Junhoe tried to lighten the mood by laughing a little.

            “ _I’m gonna miss you so much._ ” Bobby’s voice cracked. He was done hiding his pain. Under the moon shining over them, and the stars brightly twinkling in the stars, Bobby cried in front of Junhoe.

            “ _I’m really happy for you, Junhoe. You deserve this. You’ve worked hard for your dream and I’m really glad that it’s slowly turning into reality. I just wished we could have had more time to fix this. To fix us._ ”

            “ _I’m sorry, Bobby. I like you. Damn, I even think I love you, but I can’t keep you tied to me when I know I probably wouldn’t even have enough time for myself. It would hurt me to hinder you from meeting new people and enjoying yourself._ ”

            “ _B-but… I’ll only be happy with you._ ” Bobby told Junhoe.

            “ _Still, I don’t want you to feel like you’re tied. You have a bright future ahead of you, Bobby. You’ll meet more people and experience new things and you wouldn’t be able to do that trying to make our relationship work. I can’t do that to you._ ”

            Bobby cried so hard he never even thought he was capable of doing so.

            “ _Promise me you’ll come back. Promise me you’ll come back for me, Junhoe. Please._ ”

            “ _I’ll come back for you, Bobby. You I’ll always do. And I’ll come back even if you’re in love with someone else because I need to be there. I need to see you happy. But for now, we have to let each other go._ ” Junhoe hugged Bobby.

            That night, the two of them talked and talked until they couldn’t no more. Bobby asked Junhoe if he could come send hin off to the airport but Junhoe refused saying that it would only be harder for them. When the sun started rising, Bobby and Junhoe walked hand in hand to Junhoe’s house. There, they each said their goodbyes and hugged each other for the last time in a long time.

            When Bobby came home, he felt all the exhaustion, both emotionally and physically. He lay on his bed and slept all his tiredness away. He woke up a little after 1 o’clock and realized that Junhoe could’ve already left. He tried not to shed a tear, but he failed. It hurt to let Junhoe go but he knew that it was for the best. He wiped away his tears when his phone buzzed, notifying him that Junhoe posted something on his Instagram account.

            He opened the notification and saw a photo of him and Junhoe when his team won the championship during his rookie year. Junhoe was riding on Bobby’s back while he was smiling at the camera while holding his ROTY trophy. He scrolled down and teared up at what Junhoe wrote.

            _This photo was taken exactly three years ago – the day when I realized that my heart was capable of loving someone so much it feels like it would burst. I’ll always come home to you. You’ll always be my home._

            Bobby clutched his phone to his chest and looked out the window. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, and he could hear his mom cooking downstairs and his brother watching the TV.

_He’ll come back. He’ll definitely come back._


End file.
